


Truly Distracting

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, get ready for the diabetes, indulgent fluff, snowells is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Written by request, prompt: "Do you know how beautiful you are? It's truly distracting." Caitlin wants to know what Harry enjoys about Earth-Prime and he can't stop himself from telling her. Fluff!
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Snowells - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Truly Distracting

Caitlin chided herself; ordering two specialty coffee drinks had somehow been an accident and not an accident. She'd been musing that Harry would enjoy the newest super-caffeinated beverage on CC Jitter's menu - to herself! But when the barista prompted her to order, Caitlin had requested two drinks. 

Loath to over-load on caffeine she decided she could deliver the extra one to her friend. Yes. Harry was her friend; a prickly and sharp-tongued friend who didn't suffer fools gladly. Lately he'd mellowed; joking with Cisco instead of his more usual threats of violence. He'd accepted everyone on the team and was becoming irreplaceable. To everyone, Caitlin told herself. And if a piece of her mind was feeling distinct thoughts about exactly how much more Harry was beginning to mean to herself, well, she'd have to work harder to keep this weakness from being a giant distraction.

><><><><

Caitlin lurked outside Harry's lab. Even if they were on good terms, it didn't pay to interrupt the man if he was deep in the guts of an invention. Nope.

"I'm thirsty, so come on in," Harry invited. "You're letting the coffee get cold and that's a crime on Earth-2."

"Ah." Caitlin smiled to herself. She straightened her shoulders and crossed the lab to hand Harry his drink. It didn't take a genius to figure out the man had been able to smell the tantalizing brew before she'd had the chance to announce her presence, either by knocking on the door or the more prosaic method of saying something. "And how is that crime punished?"

"Oh, you don't want to know."

Oof. Harry's unapologetic grin and gleam in his eyes was a lethal combination. What a handsome man. Covering her embarrassment at letting her hormones think for her whole body, Caitlin took a gulp of her drink, making the appropriate noises of enjoyment.

"That's my third favourite thing about Earth Prime." He gestured with his cup of coffee, waving a dismissal to the pages spread over his work station. "C'mon, it's a slow night for the metas of Central City, why don't you sit?"

"I guess I could." She sat and crossed her legs out of habit and immediately wondered if Harry thought she was trying to get him to look at her legs? Hoping her blush was not that obvious, Caitlin forced herself to calm. "You mean to say coffee is your third most favourite thing or the fact that letting coffee get cold isn't a crime?"

"Snow, you're too perceptive."

"Thanks, I think." Caitlin played with the lid of her coffee. "What else do you like?" Realizing it sounded like she was flirting, she added a qualifier to her question. "That is, what else about being here on this Earth?"

"Let's not talk about that, you'd be," he paused and did a very good job of blanking his expression - but Caitlin had been watching specifically close. Harry did not like talking about himself but that made Caitlin want to break down his walls even more. "You'd be bored. I'm was playing around with some loose ends from our last crime-crazed meta. Care to share your thoughts?"

"Only if you tell me one thing you really like about this Earth." Caitlin was not wholly certain if Harry would ignore her or give her some fast and easy answer that didn't matter. Her gut twisted; somehow the thought of Harry giving her a glib response was upsetting.

"After you look over my notes on yesterday's meta." Harry scooped up his papers and offered them to Caitlin.

Happy with the partial victory, Caitlin smiled and accepted the notes. "I was thinking about Lazy Susan last night anyways."

Harry grimaced. "Don't use Cisco's name for her, it's terrible."

"It's not that bad." Caitlin lowered her eyes, already occupied with reading Harry's notes. "Could be worse - what if he'd named her Rotating Rosie?"

"Don't make me ill." Harry gave a theatrical shudder. "We're lucky her actual name was Susan and her power made things spin."

"Thank heaven for small mercies." Caitlin giggled and in that moment looked up and into Harry's eyes. Beautiful blue - soft and then instantly on guard once they locked gazes. Her mouth dry, Caitlin gulped. Awkward.

"I've changed my mind."

"Did you want me to leave?" Caitlin set down the papers and half-rose out of her chair. "The med bay could use organizing."

"Not what I meant." Harry sighed, ruffling his hair with agitated fingers - as if only by stimulating his scalp could he force his words to behave. “Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.”

Caitlin dropped back into her chair. Stunned would be an understatement. Was she being pranked? No. Harry threw things, yelled, and sulked. He'd never been the type to lie. Still, this was the stuff of dreams. Were they under attack from a new meta with whatever deviant power could make Harry spout compliments?

"I'm a little out of practice. Let me try again?" Harry took a long, slow breath. "One of the things I like about this Earth is you." He held up his hand to stall Caitlin from talking. "That's what I wanted to say before. That, and something else."

"Don't keep me in suspense. What else did you want to say?" Caitlin would have laughed to see the surprised look on Harry's face if she hadn't been horrified at the needy tone her question had taken - horrified and nervous. Ugh. Had she reverted to middle school?

"Answer a question for me?"

"How is it fair you answer a question with another question?" Caitlin busied her hands with smoothing the lay of her skirt over her lap. "But, go ahead."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Caitlin smiled. "Yes."

He stood and assisted Caitlin to her feet, smiling. "Let's ditch work. I'm much too distracted by you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut and I failed. >< ....oh the shame! ;)


End file.
